dirtfandomcom-20200223-history
DiRT 3
DiRT 3 (or Dirt 3) is a racing game and the third series of Colin McRae Dirt and the eighth in the Colin McRae Rally series. However, the "Colin McRae" tag has been completely removed from its iteration (having previously been removed from only American versions of previous games in the series). The game was released in Europe and North America on the 24 May 2011, and two days later in Australia for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. The Japanese version of Dirt 3 is scheduled to be released on 25 August 2011. Description and gameplay The main mode sees players earn reputation points in various events to gain the interest of sponsors who provide them with new vehicles. Flashbacks return from Dirt 2, which can be used up to five times in any difficulty, but cost reputation points to use. A new gymkhana mode puts players in obstacle courses, challenging them to perform various tricks to earn points. Featured in the game are various party modes, involving events such as smashing wooden targets, spreading a zombie infection, and capture the flag. Other new features include a Hardcore mode which limits players to the cockpit view with no assists, the appearance of rain and snow, and the ability to upload replay clips directly to YouTube. Complete Edition The Complete Edition of Dirt 3 was announced to be released by Codemasters on March 9, 2012 in Europe and March 20, 2012 in North America for all platforms (Xbox 360, PS3 and PC) which an extra contents such as new tracks and cars are included in game. Drivers There are ten main drivers are Ken Block, Tanner Foust, Jonas Andromeda, Mohammed ben Sulayem, Liam Doran, Sebastien Ogier, Kris Meeke, Roland Holzer, Jon Tucker, and Gareth Jones. List of cars Pro * Ford Focus RS WRC * Citroen C4 WRC * Ford Fiesta WRC *Ford Escort RS Cosworth * Mini Countryman WRC Open * Ford Fiesta Open * Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X * Subaru Impreza STi N12 * Subaru Impreza STi N14 * Colin McRae R4 (Downloadable content) *Block Escort Mk.II Open (Downloadable content) Super 2000 * Peugeot 207 * Fiat Grande Punto 90's * [[Subaru Impreza WRX 1995] (Downloadable content) * Ford Escort RS Cosworth * Lancia Delta HF Integrale * Toyota Celica GT-Four ST205 Group B * Audi Sport Quattro * Ford RS200 * MG Metro 6R4 * Peugeot 205 T16 (Downloadable content) * Lancia Delta S4 (Downloadable content) 80's * Ford Sierra RS Cosworth (Downloadable content) * Opel Manta 400 * Renault 5 Maxi Turbo * BMW M3 Rally (Downloadable content) 70's * Ford McRae Escort Mk.II (Downloadable content) * Opel Kadette * Fiat 131 Abarth * Lancia Stratos (Downloadable content) 60's * Mini Cooper S * Lancia Fulvia * Renault Alpine A110 Raid * Hummer H3 (Downloadable content) * VW Race Touareg 2 * Bowler Nemesis * Mitsubishi Racing Lancer Classic Trailblazer * Audi Sport Quattro Hill Climb * Peugeot 405 T16 (Downloadable content) * Toyota Tacoma Special Modern Trailblazer * Suzuki SX4 Special * BMW Z4-M * Ford Fiesta Hill Climb * Hyundai Genesis PM580 * Chevrolet Camaro SSX Concept (Downloadable content) * Ford Mustang GT (Downloadable content) Rallycross * Ford RS200 Evolution 2 * Mitsubishi Lancer Evo X RallyX * Ford Fiesta Mk.7 T16 * Peugeot 207 T16 * Subaru Impreza STi N14 Rallycross * MG Metro 6R4 RallyX * Citroen C4 Rallycross (Downloadable content) * Ford Focus ST RallyX (Downloadable content) Gymkhana * Mitsubishi Lancer Evo X Gymkhana * Ford Fiesta Gymkhana * Subaru Impreza STi N12 Gymkhana * Subaru Impreza STi N14 Gymkhana * Scion tC (Downloadable content) * Saturn Sky (Downloadable content) * Mini Cooper S Gymkhana (Downloadable content) Landrush * Stadium buggy * Stadium truck List of locations/tracks * Finland - Rally and Trailblazer * Kenya - Rally and Trailblazer * Michigan - Rally and Trailblazer * Norway - Rally and Trailblazer * Monte Carlo - Rally (Downloadable content) * Monaco - Rallycross, Gymkhana and Head 2 Head * Smelter - Rallycross, Landrush and Head 2 Head * LA Coliseum - Rallycross and Gymkhana * Aspen - Rallycross, Landrush and Head 2 Head * Shibuya - Rallycross (Downloadable content) * Battersea - Joyride (Only available in DiRT Tour mode) Official trailer videos Category:Colin McRae Dirt